The Photograph
by SusieQ13
Summary: **PART 5 IS UP!(funny part): Some disturbing photographs makes Rory think twice about her choice of friends.
1. The Photographs

---they don't belong to me..yada yada yada...Amy S-P...blah blah...Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions...just read it!  
  
Rated R: for language and some questionable content.  
  
The Photographs  
=============  
  
Rory and Lorelai walked routinely into Luke's diner for some afternoon cup of coffee. Lorelai flirtaciously smiled towards Luke's direction. He smiled with a nod in return and continued to pouring coffee, glaring toward Lorelai's table every so often. They sat down at the table closest to the door they walked through and started talking.  
  
"So, I must have been asleep when you came home last night. What time did you get in by the way?" Lorelai asked casually referring to Rory and Dean's date.  
  
"Oh, yeah you were asleep." Rory said avoiding eye contact.  
  
"...and the second part of my question.." Lorelai motioned.  
  
"Oh, I got in..around 2." Rory admitted.  
  
"What? You broke curfew?! You've never broken curfew before!"  
  
"Mom, come on..it was Dean's birthday...and Valentine's Day. How do you expect me to celebrate that all in 6 hours?"  
  
"You just can't get enough of that boy, can you?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
Rory smiled dreamily and sipped her coffee, "Nope."  
  
Lorelai gave her daughter an 'oh please' look.  
  
Rory caved, "Fine, i'm sorry...we fell asleep watching a movie and I kind of lost track of time. Sorry, sorry, sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I trust you....and Dean. Don't tell him that though, he might start taking it for granted."  
  
They laughed lightly. Rory noticed Jess behind the counter shaking his head and smiling towards her. Rory turned around to see if he was looking at someone else, but there was nobody behind her. Jess walked over to the table and asked if they wanted anything else.  
  
"Nope." they said simultaneously. Jess didn't move.  
  
"Something else, Jess?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah..Rory? Could I talk to you for a minute?" he asked with laughter in his voice.  
  
Rory looked at Lorelai and she nodded her daughter along.  
  
Rory stood up and followed Jess outside of the diner.  
  
"Ok..what did you want to talk to me about?" Rory asked.  
  
Jess smiled and licked his lips, "I know you didn't fall asleep watching a movie with Dean last night."  
  
Rory's face became stern but softened to normal again, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Jess leaned into her and whispered, "I've got proof."  
  
Rory squinted her eyes and gave him an innocent glare..."I still don't know what you're talking about." she said innocently.  
  
He sighed and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Rory. She scruffly opened the envelope and stared blankly at the first photograph that she held in her hand. Without a word, she felt she was going to faint. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt dizzy.  
  
-------------------Flashback-----------------------  
  
Looking down at the gray pavement, she felt light and excited for what was to come. Thinking of how she could ever find someone better than the person she was visiting. It was perfect how both special days fell on the same one so she could celebrate two in one. Not even looking up, she knew which way to turn to end up at his front door. She knocked on the door anxiously and smiled waiting for him to open it. Dean opened the door with a shocked look on his face. In front of him stood Rory with 2 strings to balloons and a box with a bow on it smiling brightly.  
  
"Hey!" she said.   
  
"Hey..what's this?" he asked, knowingly.  
  
Rory tilted her head and smiled, "You don't actually think I forget important people's birthdays, do you?"  
  
Dean laughed and Rory stepped into the house. Before Dean could say anything more, Rory pushed him lightly against the wall and cradled his face with her hands softly and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day....Happy Birthday...and I love you."  
  
With that, she looked him in the eyes, closed her own and let her lips fall passionately to his. After a minute, she pulled back smiling breathlessly. Dean looked shocked and said smiling, "Happy Valentine's Day...thank you...and I love you too." He kissed her swiftly one last time and whispered in her ear teasingly, "So what'd ya get me?".  
  
Rory let out a laugh, took off her coat, and they walked into the living room.  
  
"Well...you get this..." she said, handing him the box, "..these..." she said handing him the balloons, "...oh and one more thing."  
  
Dean put the box and balloons down and Rory made him sit down on the couch.  
  
"Now close your eyes..." Dean did as he was asked and Rory casually removed her t-shirt which revealed her bra and a bright red bow tied around her chest. She tried to keep a straight face as she said, "now you'll get your surprise by opening those eyes..."  
  
Dean opened his eyes, and then his mouth when he saw what was before him. Rory and him and never done anything sexual or intimate farther than making out in the back of her new car or on the hill that looks over the town..but this made him confused.  
  
"Uh...Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?" she said as she bashfully walked closer and sat on his lap. She didn't let him say what he was going to. She just continued and said, "I love you so much." and kissed him on his hot lips.  
  
Pulling away, Dean whispered, "I love you too, but you don't have to--"  
  
Rory cut him off but in a soft tone, "Listen. I'm not seducing you or anything by this..I thought it would be fun and we've never done anything like this before and well...we do have your house to ourselves for pretty much the whole night. Let's just, I don't know...see what happens?"  
  
He smiled, "If that's what you want."  
  
"Even though it is your birthday....it is what I want..and i'm pretty sure you want it too." she said giggling.  
  
Rory continued to kiss him sensually, probing his mouth with her tongue, making them both let out slight moans..but stopping abruptly so maybe the other wouldn't hear. The moaning that escaped Dean's throat made Rory even hotter than before. She pulled Dean by the collar of his shirt ontop of her as she laid down on the couch. He pulled back by an inch and said breathlessly, "But shouldn't I open the present in the box first?"  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes and spoke quickly, "It's a gray sweater and a book." She pulled him back to her forcefully. Dean pulled the string of the red bow tied around her and let it come lose from the secure bow. The ribbon fell to the floor, skimming over Rory's side making her shiver. Dean placed his hand on her hip and continued assaulting her mouth with his own. Rory fussed and pulled on Dean's shirt until he sat up a little and she pulled it over his head, revealing his bare upper body. She gasped as his body fell close to hers again. Flesh to flesh making her excited. She wrapped her thin arms around the back of his neck as he kissed her collar bone. She had told him before that when he kissed her anywhere on her neck, ears, or chest, she would go insane with pleasure, so he did, and she did as she said. As Dean kissed, nibbled, and sucked on Rory's neck and chest, she squirmed beneath him, biting her lip trying not to scream. Instead she let out a stuttered sigh and an, "ohh my god...".  
----------------------------------------  
Back to present time....(outside of Luke's)  
---------------------------------------  
  
Rory stared at the photo of herself exposed and her boyfriend ontop of her and closed her eyes appauled. She opened them and stared at Jess who was expressionless. "I can't even begin to ask you...how--"  
  
"Oh, this?", he said taking the photo. "this one was taken right before you two snuck up into the bedroom. I have shots of that too."  
  
"In his bedroom?!" she whispered roughly.  
  
"No, I couldn't get up the tree to see those ones but I did get you walking up the stairs in your very revealing attire."  
  
Rory crossed her arms over her chest self-conciously and looked at the ground.  
  
"Oh, nothing to be embarrassed about, Rory. You have a--"  
  
"Stop! I want to know why you did this! Jess, I thought we were friends!"  
  
"I thought we were more." he said stiffly.  
  
Rory was taken back by what he said so he continued, "Last night I decided to take a little walk down Peach street when I notice that your boyfriend's parent's cars aren't there so there must be something going on between you two on Valentine's Day. I just didn't expect..well, what I saw. I thought you were a little less provocative."  
  
Rory looked away and sighed, "Jess, I don't usually do stuff like that...but what do you mean, 'more than friends?' I never said that I was more than friends with you. You know I have a boyfriend whom I love by the way, and I wouldn't just ruin that for someone I barely know."  
  
"I thought we had a lot in common and you seemed to be flirting with me everytime we bump into each other."  
  
"I do not flirt with you! I was just holding friendly conversation, and so what if we have a lot in common? Friends usually do. Ugh, I can't believe this. My mother was right, you just wanted to weasle your way into my world, but I didn't listen. You know, I really thought that I could have a friend that was a guy and it wouldn't be a problem. I hate to admit it, but I was wrong. It usually doesn't happen, but I was wrong."  
  
"Damnit, Rory! I wasn't--"  
  
"No! Don't waste your breath trying to explain. And give me these." Rory snatched the envelope of photos out of his hand and stuffed them in her pocket. She turned the opposite direction, but swiveled back for a brief second, "Don't ever speak to me again."  
  
She stared at him for a minute before running off into the distance. Jess stood speachless with anger in his eyes and walked back into the diner.  
  
---------  
  
End of Part one. There will be more! Leave reviews and there'll be much more......... 


	2. Comfort

---they don't belong to me..yada yada yada...Amy S-P...blah blah...Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions...just read it!  
  
Rated R: for language and some questionable content.  
  
A/N--to that persons in the reviews who said Rory wouldn't act like this, I know that. This is called fan-FICTION. It's not real. Plus, I bet you just don't like Dean and you love Jess or Tristan and that's why you don't like the story. There are so many other fics out there that don't relate much to the show or the characters..they just use the names! Sorry to dissapoint you, but I do know that nothing like this would ever happen on the show. Continue only if you seem interested in it. Leave the bad comments at the door please.  
  
Some contributions to this part came from Victoria. Thanks!!  
  
The Photographs---Part 2  
=============  
  
  
Jess walked into the diner and straight back to the stairs leading up to the apartment. Lorelai stood up and quickly walked over to him and turned him around roughly.  
  
"Where'd Rory go? She looked upset!" Lorelai said worriedly.  
  
"I don't know where she went. Off somewhere."  
  
"You are so ignorant." she growled.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you! From what it looked like, you got her really upset and she ran off somewhere and you're supposedly her friend?"  
  
"Your daughter isn't as innocent as you're led to believe, Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai stepped back shocked, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing...absolutely nothing." he said with a curious smile. He walked into the back room and pulled out the most revealing photograph out of the pile that he kept secretly in his pocket. One word crossed his mind: Blackmail.  
===============  
  
Gilmore House--  
  
Rory walks into her own bedroom with a tear stained face and sits on the floor with a dazed look. She turns beside her to see the phone. Reluctantly, picking it up weakly, she recalls more detail of what happened last night and wondered if she regret it.  
  
--Flashback to Dean's--  
  
Dean was getting Rory worked up, still kissing every bare inch of her upper body, making her moan uncontrollably. She pulled him up to her and gave his mouth a powerful, long lasting kiss. Pulling back, she said, "Let's go up to your room." Dean brushed the fallen hair out of her eyes to see if she was being sincere. Staring into the blue, he gave in instantly knowing she was talking with her heart.  
  
They simultaneously rose from the couch, dazed and excited, and, still kissing continually, walked up the stairs slowly. Their hands wandered up each other's bodies and Rory almost fell, but leaned against the wall to keep her balance, taking the time to deepen the kiss. They looked at eachother with angst and Rory walked quicker up the stairs, Dean following behind.  
  
When they got to his bedroom, they stood still staring into eachother's eyes waiting for a sign for them to continue. Dean moved closer to Rory who was standing with the backs of her legs leaning against the foot of the bed. He put his hands on her shoulders and asked, "are you sure?". Rory knew that was the sign. He wouldn't have asked if he didn't love her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and melded her body against his, "i'm sure." With that, and a swift kiss on the lips, they fell back on the bed. As he moved from kissing her lips to her neck and collar bone, he whispered, "do you have any…?" Not needing to finish the sentence.  
  
"I brought a couple just incase this led to this." She said not knowing what he was going to think.  
  
"Oh." He said a little surprised. She pulled him down on to the bed and kissed his neck. As they slid up to the pillows he undid her bra and hit play on the remote to his stereo.  
  
  
--Back To Present Time--  
  
Rory stared at the phone, thinking of the night before intently, and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello?" he asked sort of distracted.  
  
"Dean?" she asked with tears building up in her throat again.  
  
"Rory? You sound upset...what's up?" he asked with a worried voice.  
  
"Um, are you busy?" she asked first.  
  
"Well, i'm working on my bike but nevermind that..what's wrong?" he asked more concerned this time.  
  
"I just need you to come over her now..I need to show you something very important." she said more collected than before.  
  
"I-I'll be right there." he said confused.  
  
In a matter of minutes, Dean arrived. He didn't knock, knowing Lorelai wasn't home, he entered and went straight to Rory's room seeing her sitting on the floor with tears streaming down her face, staring at the ground.  
  
More worried than before, he said, "Oh my god...Rory." and slowly moved to where she was sitting and held her in his arms. He'd never seen her so upset before, let alone crying before.  
  
"You were right." is all Dean heard through her muffled attempts to speak.  
  
"Right about what? Does this have something to do with last night?" he asked calmly.  
  
"No...well, yeah. It does. But not the way you think." she stated.  
  
"I'm confused. I just want to know--do you regret what we did?" he asked unsure and scared of the answer.  
  
Rory straightened up, wiped her eyes and spoke, "I told you--it's not what you think, I don't regret what--we did."  
  
"Then what is it? Please, tell me."  
  
She reached over behind her and gave him the envelope containing the photos. He looked at her and opened the envelope, taking out the first picture. He stared at it with shock written all over his face. He stuttered with his words, "Who-What? Who--took these?" he asked, shuffling through the pile with disgust.  
  
Rory just stared at Dean, wanting him to know...and he did. "Jess" he said.  
  
Rory repeated what she first said, "You were right."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
Trying to fight the tears, she spoke on, "He's a jerk. He told me that he thought he and I were 'more than friends'. I hate that you and my mom were right. I hate it. I really thought I made a good judgement by trying to see the good in him..but--I guess sometimes the bad always has to make its way through. Why do all of the guys who I try to befriend always think that i'm trying to be more than friends?! I have you..I don't need anything more." she finished, drifting her words off in the distance.  
  
Dean just stared at her, "i'm sorry."  
  
"Are you kidding me? What do you have to be sorry for?"  
  
"I'm sorry that he did this to you--"  
  
"Don't be sorry. It was my mistake and it's not just me he did it to, it's you too."  
  
"But you seem so hurt by this. I mean, we both know that we don't normally do things like this and now that we did, Jess has proof of it."  
  
"Not for long. I'm going to burn these. Want to help?" she asked, trying to stand up.  
  
"Uh, you go and burn these...i'll be right back." he said helping her up in her state of distortion.  
  
Rory finally stood and looked at him, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm just going to have a talk with Jess."  
  
"Dean--"  
  
"I'm going...stay here."  
  
"I wasn't trying to stop you. I was going to say thank you." she said with a smile.  
  
He kissed her forehead lightly, "I won't be long."  
  
"Oh..Dean!" she said before he went out the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Try not to make a big scene out of it. I don't want anybody to know about this..okay?"  
  
"Okay." he said with a knowing smile.  
  
He went out the door and Rory turned to the fireplace with the pile of photos.  
  
-----  
Luke's.  
  
Jess was on a break out in the ally behind the diner smoking serenely. Dean walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and Dean stared down at him, "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"I don't care..smoking'll kill me. I know. I don't want to live that long anyway." he said sarcastically.  
  
"You know what i'm talking about." said Dean growing more angry.  
  
"Oh...yeah, the photographs. I just like a little entertainment."  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"You're funny."  
  
"I didn't want Rory to be friends with you becuase I knew you were going to get her into trouble. But since I care about her, I tried not to let it bother me. You are the stupidest person I know. Nobody in this town liked you or wanted to befriend you except for Rory because..well that's Rory. She couldn't understand why nobody liked you and she thought there was a good side to you. I guess now she finally figured it out. The truth...you're a perverted little jackass who should go back to wherever you came from."  
  
Jess didn't seem to affected by Dean's words and said, "Now, now..I wouldn't get so uptight. The photos are still existant and they can get you into some mighty trouble...if not you, then Rory.  
  
"I don't think so. Rory's back home burning them all."  
  
Jess slipped the one crinkled photo out of his pocket and gripped it tightly, not letting Dean see what it was.  
  
Jess described the photo, "Oh..intriguing. Your girlfriend's looking pretty sexy.."  
  
Dean couldn't take anymore of this and furiously grabbed the photo out of Jess' hand. He took it and shoved it in his pocket.  
  
Jess tried to smile, "No need to worry. I made copies."   
  
Dean laughed, "Right. Stop making so many stupid mistakes. You're getting nowhere."  
  
He turned away and walked back in the direction of Rory's house. Jess stood there with a scowling look on his face and continued to smoke his cigarette.  
--  
Gilmore House  
  
Dean walked in again to find Rory burning the last photo in the pile. She turned and weakly smiled. He gave her the last one.  
  
"Throw that in there, too."  
  
She looked at him with worry, "Is there anymore?"  
  
"No. He pulled this one out. He said he made copies but I don't believe him."  
  
"What if he did? How are you so sure?"  
  
"I've known guys who try to blackmail. I know when someones lying or telling the truth."  
  
Dean sat down next to her and she fell sideways onto his shoulder.  
  
Still worried, Dean asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you upset?"  
  
"I feel like i'm on that dull lifetime movie, 'Video Voyeur'. It's a violation of my privacy. Our privacy..i'm surprised your not more upset. Did you hit him?"  
  
"Believe me..i'm upset. And no, I didn't hit him. I can tell he's already being punished enough by losing you as a friend."  
  
Rory looked up at him, "I love you."  
  
She smiled more sincerely and threw the last photo into the fire. They both watched it burn intently.  
  
  
----------  
There may be more...I don't know if I like this as the ending or not. 


	3. Almost Confrontation..

A/N; Under some viewers' wishes (and my spare time) I have decided to continue on with the fic. It might not be that great, but what do you expect from a sequal?! Oh and thanks again to Victoria who gave me some ideas for this part as well!  
  
----------------  
Gilmore House-late at night.  
----------------  
They watched the last photo burn gradually into the smoldering fire. Standing up, they walked over to the couch. Dean sat down, and Rory sat, leaning close to him. They stared into space silently for a moment or two when Rory broke the silence.  
  
"So...last night" she said low and nervously.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked with caution.  
  
"Thoughts?" she said more calmly.  
  
"It was a good night."  
  
"Just good?" she said teasingly.  
  
"More than good, it was incredible. I just didn't want to sound exaggerated..you know what I mean, right?"   
  
"I know what you mean." she said.  
  
"Rory, I was wondering something.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't...regret it, do you?"  
  
"The only thing I regret is not closing the blinds on your living room window." she said with a little laugh.  
  
Dean had to laugh too, "Are you sure, though?"  
  
Rory moved up and was face-to-face with him now, "Dean...I love you. Nothing could have been more right than what happened last night..."  
  
"Okay, I agree."  
  
"So what now?" she said curiously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are we going to do it again?"  
  
"Only if you want to." he said with a grin.  
  
Rory smiled, "What are you doing this weekend?"  
  
Dean understood and went along, "Spending it with you."  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"I heard something outside."  
  
They both walked over to the living room window. They peered left to right when a figure popped up at them. Rory jumped back and gasped, but as the figure moved more into the light they both saw it was only one person.  
  
"God, what is he doing here?! I thought you talked to him!"  
  
"I did!" he protested.  
  
Jess tapped on the window and smiled disgustingly. He pointed and gestured to let him in. He was trying to say something but the couple couldn't understand. Finally, he gave up and got out his cell phone. The phone inside rang and Rory had to let out a laugh. Dean looked at her and she said, "sorry, it's not funny." Putting on a straight face, she picked up the phone.  
  
"What do you want, Jess? I thought I told you never to speak to me again."  
  
"Then why did you answer the phone?"  
  
"Why are you outside my house?"  
  
"Good question. Let me in."  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
Dean was listening on another phone and sighed frusteratedly.  
  
"Let me in or i'll just show your mom some of these very revealing photographs.."  
  
Rory gave Dean a worried look. She covered up the mouthpiece of the phones, "What if he really has copies, Dean? I can never let anybody see those pictures!"  
  
"Okay, calm down. Let him in, we'll see what he wants."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"How else are we supposed to handle this? Well, unless you let me go out their and kill him." he said angrily.  
  
Rory broke a smile, "As much as I would love it right now, you can't kill part of the town."  
  
Rory and Dean both hung up the phones and walked over to the door to let Jess inside. He walked past them into the living room and sat down unwelcomely.  
  
"What do you want from us, Jess?"  
  
"Oh..out of so many possible answers to that question, I can only think of one must-need item."  
  
Rory gave him an aggitated look telling him to go on.  
  
"You want to exchange the photos for something?"  
  
"If that's what it takes." she hesitated in her statement.  
  
"I'll take your virginity...oh, wait i'm sorry--that was already accomplished the other night."  
  
Dean stood up from where he had sat at the other end of the room and gave him a death glare. Rory moved forward and looked Jess dead in the eye.  
  
"I am so sick of your egotistical attitude! I hate you for doing this and I hate you for causing so much trouble in this town since you've arrived! I believe that I was your only friend here in Stars Hollow and you blew it with one stupid ass prank! I hate you, Jess! I hate you!"  
  
Rory took a breath and walked out of the room, into the kitchen. Jess gave a scoff and walked out of the house without a word. Dean didn't go into the kitchen right away, knowing Rory was upset, he gave her a few minutes, then walked in.  
  
She was at the sink just staring into it as she felt hands slip around her waist.  
  
"Is he gone?"  
  
"He's gone. He left these..." Dean placed the two photographs onto the counter-top and finished, "I guess I was wrong about the copies."  
  
Rory turned in his arms and looked at him, "do you think that's all of them? there could be more."  
  
"He would have them all on him and I don't think he would leave these ones here when there are more...it'd be pointless."  
  
"I guess...but--"  
  
"Rory."  
  
"What?" she asked in a panic tone.  
  
Dean bent down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, "Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"I just don't want anybody--"  
  
Trying to calm her, he cupped his hands on her face and whispered closely to her, "I have a suggestion."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Dean took her over to the kitchen table where he sat down, bringing her onto his lap. "You're worried that Jess might have more of the pictures, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"You're most worried that he'll show them to someone.."  
  
"Right again."  
  
"That someone being Lorelai."  
  
"Wow, you're good at this. Have you ever thought of doing this professionally? Not Cleo-style, but the face-to-face kind because the phone thing really wouldn't work..you're too good looking for that kind of service." she said with a hint of sarcasm and a smile.  
  
Dean let out a laugh and continued, "I'm just saying..that if by chance Jess does have copies..I think it would be a good idea if you told Lorelai what happened last night, leaving out the photos part, so she won't be angry that you didn't tell her."  
  
"I want to tell her because I tell her everything, it's just--different with this."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I mean, I was even scared to tell her about my first kiss."  
  
"Which I happily supplied."  
  
Rory nudged him with a smile, "Yes, and I know that she'll act weird about it."  
  
"Weird?"  
  
"Yeah, she'll plaster on a fake smile and try to act like it's just an everyday thing. Either that or she'll pull out the mom-card and give me some serious talk which will totally freak me out."  
  
"Just give this some thought. Jess came over here giving us the impression that he wanted to show the photos to your mom to get everyone upset. If she were to see those photos without you telling her about it first, wouldn't it be double the shock that she would feel if you *had* told her?"  
  
"Huh. That does make sense."  
  
"Okay, then.."  
  
"I'll...think about it." she said with a groan of frustration.'  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I guess we should burn the last of the photos, right?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
===========  
  
The next day, Rory was planning on telling her mother the next time she saw her. She was preparing in her mind how to say it that wouldn't make it sound too strange. She walked into her house but stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Lorelai sitting at the kitchen table starring in a daze.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Lorelai looked up slowly, still not snapping from her dazed look, "Rory...hey."  
  
"Mom..what's wrong?"  
  
Lorelai snapped from her daze and cleared her throat, "Well...after you ran off today at the diner, Jess came in and told me something that has been disturbing me all day."  
  
Rory became nervous, "W--what did he say?"  
  
"He said something along the lines of 'She's not as innocent as you think.' 'She' being you. I don't know, it really irked me the way he said it.  
  
Rory let out an unnoticable sigh of relief, "Is that all he said?"  
  
"Yeah...why? Rory, are you not telling me something?"  
  
"No! I tell you everything and Jess probably just said that for no reason..." she said guiltily lying. She wanted to tell her but she just couldn't. Not now, at least.  
  
"I thought you were friends with him."  
  
"Not anymore," Rory said looking at her hands.  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
Rory was silent. After a moment, "I'm going out."  
  
"Out? Out where?"  
  
"Just--out...I need to think."  
  
With that, Rory went into her room to change and without another word, left the house.  
  
=========  
Okay, I know this one's sort of short but there'll be more once I get all of my school-work out of the way. Please only review if you have positive things to say. As much as I love to be offended, it's not a good habit. 


	4. Secret Garden

A/N:This part is sort of off the topic of the story but it's fun, cute, and descriptive so I better get good reviews. It's Rory being alone and having a semi-monologue. The real story'll be back on track in the following chapters.  
================  
  
Walking through the crisp and cool evening, Rory realized how much she's been missing. Lately she's been tied up with studying, school, Dean, the town, family, and life all together that she hasn't taken the time to appreciate the world around her that she walks upon everyday. There was a small garden behind the park that was very secluded. Rory went there to read constantly when she was little. Lorelai or even Lane don't even know about it. Once Lane had tried to follow her to see where she went all the time, but Rory heard the crinkling of the leaves behind her and caught her friend successfully, still not revealing the secret-garden. She hasn't visited that place in over a year and wanted to see if it had changed.   
  
She walked excitedly through the park, into a small patch of woods that leaded to a stout metal-gate that was covered in green and brown vines. Rory smiled and touched the gate with her fingers feeling the cool metal, and pushing it open. Her eyes had a twinkle of excitement as the view became more clear. Memories piled up in a line trying to refresh her mind with sweet thoughts and things that she used to adore so much. The tiny circle of flowers that wilted in the autumn, but sprung again in spring. She never knew who first planted them, but always wanted to grow more herself. The vines that gradually grew higher than she remembered along the ancient fence. The four trees, small enough for her to climb up in, all spread out along the outline of the square garden. The leaves were just turning green and spritely she could tell which made her smile even brighter. The twigs and leaves crunched beneath her feet making her tingle with joy. One thing she remembered was the silence. There, of course, were distant noises, but for some reason she seemed to block it out once she walked past the gate. There weren't any birds or other annoying creatures. Mostly plantlife. Before her life sprung into action and adventure, this is what she had loved. The nature and simple things that life had to offer. Sitting down on the singular bench, Rory now realized that this garden was made for only one person to enjoy...and she had found it, and kept it as her own. There were probably other kids who come here, but not to enjoy it like she did, but maybe to run around and play child-games.  
  
Rory pulled her book out of her coat pocket and began reading. After a while, she couldn't concentrate any longer. The words on the page weren't processing through her mind as it was wandering to different situations. Especially the large one she had on her hands recently. She thought intently to herself, "I love Dean. No regrets of that night cross my mind at all. It just sucks that it had to end up like it did. Why did this have to happen to me? Everything was going good until Jess came to town..I will never forgive him for what he did. It's unbelievable how you think you know someone until the truth finally comes out and you realize that you don't even know their real problems. In Jess' case, he has many problems. Problems that I don't want to be apart of or hear about. And Dean...Dean is wonderful. He is the only boyfriend i've had...and that fact scares me. I love him so much that I sometimes wonder if he's the only person i'll ever be with, but he makes me so happy. I sometimes want to be single and alone again, but I know that one saying will come creeping back into my heart; 'you never know what you have until it's gone.' I can't concentrate. I can't think straight. I need coffee."  
  
  
Rory slowly rose from the white, vine covered bench and walked out of the small gate. Through the small patch of woods and into the park. Past the gazebo, across the street, and into---. No, wait. "I can't go in there. Jess is in there. I'll peek through the window first." Rory looked through the window and didn't see him around. He might be upstairs..or out. I'll just get some coffee to go. She stepped inside the diner, causing the bell above the door to ring, and walked straight up to the counter. Luke gave his version of a smile and looked up. "I'll have one coffee to go, please." she said quickly.   
  
"Just one? You seem tense..sure you don't want two?"  
  
"Why, Luke, i'm shocked. You're usually pestering me to not purchase even one cup of coffee, and now you're encouraging me to drink two cups of the 'dameon liquid' as you so patronizingly referred to it last week.  
  
"Sorry, I don't know what it is, but you look like you need it."  
  
"Is this your idea of small talk because i'm really not in the mood, Luke."  
  
"I'll get your coffee."  
  
"Thank you." Rory looked around cautiously and twiddled her fingers together. Luke put the coffee in front of her, and Rory replaced it with the money she owed, walking out the door with coffee in hand. Taking a sip, it slowly drizzled down her throat giving her a warm and fuzzy sensation nothing else could replace...well, except for that night--" Rory thought to herself and smiled replaying the events of Valentine's night until she bumped into someone, not noticing where she was going. She looked up to see Lane.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey, where have you been lately? You've been the invisable man for about a week now."  
  
They started walking and talking toward the empty gazebo.  
  
"I know, i'm sorry I havn't stopped by or called.."  
  
"No, it's okay. I've been at Korean Bible studies double time as usual, plus my mother has decided to start me on a sunday school tutoring session with these kids."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Thanks...so what's new?"  
  
They sat down on the bench in the gazebo. "Well actually...I have something that I probably should tell you."  
  
"You look upset...is it something bad?"  
  
"Well the one part's good..well I don't know if you'll find it good, but the other part is the opposite of good."  
  
"...which would be bad."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, spill."  
  
"Okay, the other night--Valentine's Day and Dean's birthday--Dean and I...uh, well--"  
  
"Well, what?!"  
  
"I don't know how to say this without sounding completely spastic."  
  
"Did you and Dean break up again?!"  
  
"No! No, nothing like that!"  
  
"Oh, good. Then what? Please tell me, I don't care how it sounds as long as I hear it."  
  
"Okay. Dean and I...slept together."  
  
Lane's eyes widened, "Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"That wasn't the bad part was it?"  
  
"No, that was definately the good part." she smiled.  
  
Lane smiled back, "Then what's the bad part?"  
  
Rory told Lane the whole story about Jess and the photos leaving Lane completely disturbed.  
  
"I feel like i'm an extra in 90210 or some badly written soap opera. That's horrible--why would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know. I think he gets pleasure out of seeing other people suffer."  
  
"So are you going to tell Lorelai?"  
  
"I am. When I get home...if I can get myself to actually say it this time."  
  
"Okay, well I have to get home myself..so good luck."  
  
"Thanks, i'll need every bit I can get."  
  
Lane smiled and walked in the direction toward her house. Rory sat by herself for a few minutes, staring blindly into her empty coffee cup, she didn't notice someone sitting next to her. She turned her head and gave a weak smile, and simply rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What can I do to help?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know you're still upset, I am too, but not as much as you are...so what can I do to help the situation?"  
  
"Can you just stay here with me for a little longer?"  
  
Dean didn't reply, but just brought her closer to him and let her relax.  
  
"Did you tell your mom yet?" he asked.  
  
"No. I tried but I just couldn't get myself to say it. Maybe I can write her a letter."   
  
"I think verbal is the better way to go."  
  
"What would I do without you?" she said sleepily.  
  
"Live your life normally as the beautiful person you are."  
  
Rory closed her eyes and sqeezed his arm as a 'thank you' gesture.  
  
"Are you tired?" he asked.  
  
"Very."  
  
"Reason?"  
  
"Rough day at school I guess."  
  
"Want to stay here, or go back to your house?"  
  
"Back home I suppose."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They both got up and made their way back to Rory's house.  
  
-------------------- 


	5. The Rating!

As they stepped up to Rory's front porch, Rory stopped and sat down.  
  
"Aren't you going in?" he asked as he sat down beside her.  
  
"I don't want to confront her."  
  
"You're going to sooner or later."  
  
"Yeah. How about later?"  
  
"Rory."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you want me to go in with you?" he asked hestitantly.  
  
"I actually would but I know how uncomfortable you would be so, no."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Call me later to tell me how it goes, okay?"  
  
"Okay." she said as they leaned in for a kiss. Dean deepened the kiss, bringing Rory closer and holding her neck gently. Their kiss broke as they heard the door open. Lorelai stood with a stern look on her face. The two teens gazed up at her.  
  
"Mom.."  
  
"Dean, I think you should go home. I need to talk to Rory." she said trying not to look straight at him.  
  
Dean stood to leave and walked away as Rory stood face to face with Lorelai, "Mom..what's going on?"  
  
"Do you want to explain to me what these were doing in your dresser drawer?" Lorelai said as she walked inside and held up a box of condoms. Rory looked down at the floor and was silent.  
  
"Are you and Dean..."  
  
Rory didn't want her mother to finish the sentence so she did for her, "Yes. I was going to tell you but I was afraid of what you'd think."  
  
They moved over to the living room and sat down across from each other.  
  
"Well I sure as hell didn't want to find out this way!"  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
Lorelai groaned out of frusteration and closed her eyes.  
  
"I know we're talking about Dean here but he...he didn't pressure you..did he?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Are you sure? Because sometimes it might not seem like it but--"  
  
"Mom. Dean wouldn't do anything like that. Actually, i'm the one who took initiative on the situation." she admitted quietly.  
  
"Oh?" she said shockingly. "I really don't know what to say about this, Rory.."  
  
"You know you don't have to talk to me about this. I'm a big girl." she said with a hint of exageration.  
  
"I know." she said with a smile.  
  
Rory got up and went into her room silently.   
Later....  
It was night-time by now and Rory already had studied. She wanted to clear her mind so she dressed in some workout clothes and did some excersizes. As she was pulling up for one last sit-up, she heard a tap at her window. Covering her upperbody up self-conciously, wearing only a sports bra and sweatpants, she raised the blinds and saw Dean.  
Smiling, she opened the window.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I didn't know if it was safe to knock on the front door."  
  
"Lorelai took it better than I expected so it would be safe but it doesn't matter anyway, she's at Luke's."  
  
"So she took it well?"  
  
"I think so..she was just upset that I didn't tell her about it before."  
  
"Oh, so can I come in?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, sorry.." she opened the window a little more and let him step into her room.  
  
"What were you doing before I came?"  
  
"Excersizing.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Rory gave a smile, "Oh, well you know, prom's coming up and I just have to look my absolute fittest to accept my rightfully owned crown on stage!" she said sarcastically.  
  
Dean laughed, "Well just to let you know, you already have a perfect body." he said pulling her towards him by her tiny waist.   
  
"Is that so?" she asked playfully tilting her head, giving him access to her neck, enjoying the soft kisses he placed.  
  
"Oh, yeah." he said as he brought his lips up to hers. They fell back onto Rory's bed, still kissing hungrily, Dean atop of Rory. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. She spoke in between kisses, "You know...if my mom walked in right now.....she'd get the wrong idea."  
  
They broke apart and looked each other in the eyes.  
  
"And what idea would that be?"  
  
Rory spoke with heavy breaths, "Come on, Dean. You know I want this as much as you do but..we can't do this here. Especially since my mom could come home in any second."  
  
"You're right." he said, rolling to his side to face her.  
  
She agreed with a smirk, "I know."  
  
She rolled on top of his body and whispered into his right here, "Although, there are those harmless kisses that I can't live without." She said as she nipped his earlobe.  
  
"Can't live without?" he asked repeating her words.  
  
"Mm-hm." she complied, looking at him now.  
  
"Hold on..." he said as he got up from the bed and moved over to the window. He glanced at Rory and at the window, closing the window and blinds shut, "To be on the safe side."  
  
"Clever boy." she said teasingly. She rose up to her knees still on the bed and met his lips with her own, pressing hard against him. Their hands began to roam around each other's bodies daringly until they heard the front door slam. They broke away and stared at her closed bedroom door. Dean quickly dove under Rory's bed, not wanting to make a scene, and Lorelai walked in seeing Rory staring at her strangely with a smile.  
  
"Hello daughter."  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Guess what Luke told me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jess went back to live with his mom."  
  
"Really?!" Rory asked relieved and with a bit of excitement.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Did--he say why?"  
  
Lorelai moved over to Rory's bed and plopped down on it.  
  
"Nope. He didn't even tell Luke in advance...he just came down with his bags, said 'bye', and went to catch the bus."  
  
"Huh...strange."  
  
"Yes. Strange."  
  
"So...what's for dinner?"  
  
"Dinner. Hm, how about.." Lorelai said while slightly bopping up and down on the bed, "pizza?"  
  
"Okay...i'll run and get a movie before the store closes and you order the pizza."  
  
"Okay, you do that.."  
  
"I will." Rory said as she pulled on a shirt overtop of her sports bra.  
  
"So...you never told me...how was it?"  
  
"E-excuse me?"  
  
"You know--with Dean. How was it?"  
  
"How was what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, Rory. Was it good, bad, 'okay', or world-series level?"  
  
"Mother!" Rory said surprised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not telling you that."  
  
"I won't leave until you rate it."  
  
"I'm not rating it because I have nothing to compare it to."  
  
"Well for a first time there has to be a rating of how good you thought it was."  
  
"Isn't this breaking some type of rule?"  
  
"What rule?"  
  
"I don't know..mother and daughter should not talk about sex-life."  
  
"Oh..so now you have a sex-life?"  
  
"Ugh! Yes. No. You know what I mean."  
  
"No, I don't and yes we are allowed to discuss these types of things. It's not breaking any type of rule."  
  
"But--"  
  
"I'm not leaving until you just tell me. Either scale 1-10 or bad-to-world series level."  
  
Rory was silent, as if thinking, then said, "It was a 10 and world series level..okay?"  
  
"Oh he got both excellent scores. Huh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lorelai stood up and started for the door, but turned back and said, "Oh..and Dean, would you like to stay for dinner or go right home and avoid the humiliation?"  
  
There was silence, then they heard his voice mumbled from under the bed, "I'd like to avoid the humiliation, please."  
  
Rory let out a sigh and scrunched her face. She looked at her mom, "Is there anyway that I can avoid the humiliation as well?"  
  
"No..no, I don't think so." Lorelai grinned evilly and walked out, closing the bedroom door.  
  
"You can come out now, Dean."  
  
Dean scooched out from under the bed, "How did she know I was here?"  
  
"She's Lorelai..she knows everything."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Yeha."   
  
They moved closer to each other and Dean leaned down to meet her eyes, "So...world series level, huh?"  
  
Rory smiled wide and hit his arm, "Yeah..."  
  
"I thought so too."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'll call you later."  
  
"You better." she said, still smiling.  
  
Dean just smiled in return and climbed out the window the way he came in.  
================  
  
A/N: Okay, since I made Jess move back with his mom, I might make one or two more parts concluding it all. I already have an idea in mind but it might take a while to write so hold tight. 


End file.
